


Gold the Matchmaker

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gold Ships It, Idiots in Love, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot I wrote this morning. Gold is out of character. </p><p> </p><p>I do not own Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold the Matchmaker

I had walked into Granny's hoping to get a salad for dinner after taking up most of the afternoon checking everything I had in stock. Before the curse it was the same items every day of every week but since it was broken, people came in and soon he was shifting around everything to make more room for the new items. Belle had finally let him go because of his selfishness. He hated how his quest for power overruled everything. Including his marriage. Of course she would still allow him to see their child which is all that mattered. I caught sight of the sheriff sitting at the counter looking more than a little glum. I frowned and walked up to her. Since the trip to the Underworld I had decided to change my ways and hopefully become a better person for the baby that was soon on the way. I would rather the child know me presently as a flawed man who was changing rather than a monster. Of course when they were older they would be told the more in depth story but for now, it would be a half truth.  
“You look a little glum.” I commented toward the blonde as Ruby wrote down my usual salad. Emma looked at me briefly then turned her head to gaze into the now empty glass which no doubt had some type of alcohol in it.   
“I don't want to talk about Gold.” She sighed.  
“I really don't want to be a bother Emma. I know you are upset but we close in 15 minutes and I don't think Granny would appreciate any stragglers.” Ruby told Emma softly. Emma glanced at the clock.  
“Shit.” She muttered before placing a couple of bills on the counter and stood to leave as she grabbed her leather jacket.  
“What don't you come down to the shop and talk?” I asked her.  
“I'm not in-”  
“I know you're not in the mood to talk but I do have some nicely aged scotch.” I insisted. She thought for a moment then nodded as I grabbed my salad and paid the waitress with a nice tip.

 

Emma and I walked down to my shop in silence. I could tell she was a little on guard but then again in the past she needed to be when it came to me. I hated her at first when Bae died but knowing he died saving me made me overlook that. I unlocked the building and let her walk in first before shutting the door but left it unlocked in case she felt trapped.  
“I tried asking her out today.” Emma said beats later.  
“Oh.” I said trying not to sound as if I knew what she was talking about.  
“I got to her door and when she answered I tried saying those words. Those 6 simple words. How hard can asking 'Will you go out with me?' be?” Emma continued as if I hadn't spoken. I added some cucumbers to my salad before eating, though taking small bites in case she asked me something or it warranted a reply. “They just got caught in my mouth so I made a halfass excuse on why I needed to leave so abruptly about someone reporting someone lurking around her property. Since Neal she has been the only one I had true feelings for.”  
“What about Walsh?” I asked. She snorted in response.  
“It was until I got my memories back and he turned into a monkey.”  
“He turned into a monkey.” I repeated.  
“Yup.” Emma confirmed.  
“So in other words, you get nervous.” I summed up Emma's speech when she made no move to continue it.  
“Yes.” Emma sighed.  
“If you are going to ask about a love potion it's going to be false love.” I told her.  
“I know. I wouldn't want to do that to her. She's been manipulated enough.” Emma nodded.  
“Have you thought about getting her into a situation where you both are comfortable? No restraints like having Henry around?” I asked.  
“No. I haven't but I'm afraid it will make it worse.” Emma answered.  
“Maybe you should try that. I can't give you much more than that Ms. Swan. This is all up to you.”  
“I know. I just wish it was easier.” Emma groaned rubbing her face with her hands.  
“If love was easy there would hardly be anything to fight for.” I told her as she began to turn toward the door. She paused before she walked out.  
“Thank you Gold. I appreciate it.” She thanked and I could tell the sincerity of it. I smiled and inclined my head.  
“You are welcome. If you need more advice, you know where to find me.” And with that, Emma left the pawnshop.

 

I was just opening up the shop the next morning hoping Emma had more luck coming up with ideas to ask our dear mayor out on a date. It was obvious they were head over heels for each other yet they had now just admitted it to themselves. Now it was time to act on it. Regina and Emma were both incredibly stubborn women. Rightfully so. I had just put the key in the lock when another presence appeared next to me.  
“Good Morning Madame Mayor, how can I be of assistance?” I asked her. She crossed her arms in a defensive manor as she followed me into the shop.  
“I need help.” She told me. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow asking for more information.   
“I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific.” She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.  
“I need help with a feeling.” She said slowly as if the words were foreign to her.  
“You know I am not good at helping with feelings.” I told her.  
“There is this person who I would like to request a dinner with them.”   
“And why haven't you asked them this?” I asked her. I knew what she wanted help with, I just wanted her to admit it to herself.  
“Because I'm too…afraid.” She snapped.  
“I can't do love potions.”   
“I wasn't going to ask for one. She's been forced to do things far too much already. She doesn't need to any more.” Ah, already putting the same concept together though in different words.  
“What have you tried?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Then how do you know you can't do it?”  
“I don't know how to love very well. Robin was iffy at best.” She murmured.  
“Obviously you have an idea. Look at Henry.”  
“What about when he hated me because I was the Evil Queen to the point where he went and found Emma?” She snarled.   
“But aren't you glad?” I prodded.  
“Glad for what?'  
“Glad he went and found our sheriff.” Regina looked at me like I had grown several more heads. “Oh please Regina, everyone knows you love the sheriff.” Regina had the nerve to look guilty.  
“I didn't ask for this!” She exclaimed and put out both of my hands in front of me to calm her down.  
“I know you didn't. None of us do.” I assured her. “Now, what you need to do is get her in a situation where she is comfortable and there are no interferences or restraints.”  
“And how do you know this?”  
“I can see certain things going well.” I told her and said no more. The brunette walked out and I could tell she seemed slightly less bothered. A ping went off on my phone for a request to join a blog all about the frustrations on the lack of a relationship between Emma and Regina and couldn't help but snicker. I could show it to them both but who knew what would happen if I did. I decided to give them a week.

 

Sadly, a week passed and while the mayor and sheriff had been in my shop several times, none of the ideas worked. It finally came to Ruby coming into the shop.  
“Get them into the diner at the same time when I tell you.” She told me. I blinked at her, not expecting such a forward request since Regina and Emma tended to beat around the bush.  
“And how do you expect me to do that?” She rolled her eyes at me and huffed.  
“Everyone knows they have been coming in here for advice. Emma has asked for help executing dinner. No deals have been made. So there is only one other reason.”  
“Fine. You got me. Now what do you expect me to do. You should know by now controlling Emma or Regina will end very badly.”  
“Fake plan a meeting between the two of them. Other than them you are the only other magic user in the town so arrange a meeting.”  
“The thing is, why have a meeting about a sensitive subject such as magic, be appropriate for a public setting?”  
“Just do it. This is our last hope.” She groaned.  
“Fine.”   
“Tonight at 9. Granny is closing the diner a little early.”  
“And for what explanation is she giving?” I asked curiously.  
“Some old Godzilla movie marathon.” Ruby replied with a curl of her lip. As the wolf left I sent a message to Emma and Regina and got responses immediately from them both. It took a few reassuring messages to get them to relax

 

At 9 I arrived at the barren diner where Regina and Emma were already sitting while Ruby was wiping down the counter. Glasses of water had been placed on the table for us three as well as a plate of fries for Emma and a salad for Regina and I. I took a seat before speaking.  
“I have been doing some stocking and found several magic artefacts that I would like to have your opinions on. I cannot access their power or essence as they touched by light magic. Something I lack.” I started. “And since you two have light magic, or lighter than mine, it make sense for you guys to officiate the process.”  
“Okay. When do you want us to do it?” Emma asked slowly.  
“Tomorrow morning perhaps?” I asked hoping they would take this as a way to finally ask each other out. Emma looked at Regina and turned her gaze away and I could see a slight blush color her cheeks and Regina look sheepish. I liked to consider myself a decently patient person, however there were certain things that set me off.  
“Oh for pete's sake! You two are so in love with each other yet you can't see it! Ask each other out. EVERYONE knows it.” I yelled. I heard Ruby snort in the background.  
“There's a betting pool on you guys, just so you know. And if you do this tonight, I win. So chop chop.” Ruby added.  
“Is this true Emma?” Regina asked.  
“Yeah. I've been trying to ask you but I'm a chicken.” Emma answered softly.  
“How about tomorrow night? My place?” Regina suggested.  
“Yeah. I can do that.” Emma agreed with a small.  
“And my work here is done. Good night ladies.” I muttered.  
“Do you need us still?  
“No. This was a ploy to finally make you guys come to your senses.” I shrugged and walked out. And with that, I heard from Ruby a couple days later it had been a success.


End file.
